peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 October 1998
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1998-10-06 ; Comments * Start of show:'' 'Now crackling through his sick reign of terror, all hail the sinister overlord of sound, Peel the merciless''' *Petty Crime's track from the CD goes wrong and Peel fades it away before playing another track. *Anthony B's vocals is played over the 1985 music of Anthony Red Rose's 'Tempo' track, which was played as part of the Peelenium 1992, when the record was remixed in that year. *Peel plays the Kinks' Don't You Fret, as producer Anita Kamath has not heard of it, after session artist Fuck did a cover version of the track on last week's show. *Peel asked listeners to know what Mano! is, from the Donnas' 'Let's Go Mano!' track. According to the Urban Dictionary website, 'Mano' is short for 'hermano', which means brother in the Spanish language. *Peel didn't know who was the unknown artist of the Mexico single on the show, it turns out to be from drum and bass producer, John B. *Peel is impressed that Bob Wills traveled 50 miles on horseback to see a Bessie Smith gig. *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for the tracklistings of the show. Sessions * Appliance #1. Recorded: 1998-09-06. Repeated: 11 March 1999. Included on 3-CD boxed set Re-Conditioned (Rroopp, 2010) Tracklisting Start of show and File 1 *Petty Crime: Bad Astrology (7" - Forfeit Intent) Slampt *Subjective: Comin' Thru (12" - Comin' Thru / Like Warriors) Rotation *Anthony B: How Dem A Flex (7") Star Trail $''' *Appliance: Fast Music (session) *Kinks: Don't You Fret (LP - Kinks Kinkdom) Pye *FSK: Odenwald (LP - Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals) Sub Up *Bio Bonsaï: J. Tiberius K. (LP - Canale Grande) Plattenmeister '''$ *L'Augmentation: Negative Walk (7") Kooky *Brubaker: Top Fuel (12" - Top Fuel / Seven) Gyration *Appliance: Pre Rocket Science (session) *Donnas: Let's Go Mano! (LP - The Donnas) Lookout! *John B: Viva (12" - Mexico) Formation Countries Series *''(news)'' *Pine Valley Cosmonauts: Time Changes Everything (LP - Salute The Majesty Of Bob Wills - The King Of Western) Bloodshot *Mudhoney: Oblivion (LP - Tomorrow Hit Today) Super Electro Sound *Monophace: The Drift (12" - Plankton / The Drift) Krush Grooves $''' *Drifters: Fools Fall In Love (LP - Their Greatest Recordings, The Early Years) Atco '''$ *Appliance: Pacifica (session) *Yami Bolo: Flee Out A Babylon (7") Hi Power $''' *''Peel gives a competition to win over a hundred 12" singles.'' *Gene Pool: Groove Tube (12" - Pornograph) Funky Diablo '''$ *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7") Sire *Melt Banana: Circle Jack (Chase The Magic Words Lego Lego) (LP - Charlie) A-Zap $''' '''File 1 ends 1:20 into above *I'm Being Good: Waste Of Bullets (7" split single with Trumans Water - Trumans Water / I'm Being Good) Infinite Chug *Tarwater: Seafrance Cézanne (LP - Silur) Kitty-Yo *Franklin: Major Taylor (7") Tree *Appliance: Throwing A Curve Ball (session) *Bowling Green: Deja Vuism (v/a LP - Endlessnessism) Dot *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 : File ; Name *1) John Peel Show Radio1 late 90s *1) John Peel (06 October 1998).mp3 *2) 1998-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE435 ; Length *1) 1:29:41 *2) 1:31:43 (28:08-57:35) (from 56:01 unique) ; Other *1) Thanks to shademade for the recording *2) Created from LE435 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1998 Lee Tape 435 ; Available *1) Mixcloud *1) Mediafire *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Competitions Category:Available online Category:Peel shows